1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for securing expansion cards in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer system usually includes expansion cards, such as sound cards, video cards, graphics cards and so on, for enhancing capabilities of the computer system. Often, an expansion card is coupled to a riser card, and one end of the expansion card is secured to a rear wall of the computer system enclosure. However, some expansion cards are longer than others. If the longer expansion cards are secured to the computer enclosure as described, they will be unstable.